Ciclo de intervención
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Oikawa y Makki van de compras porque el primero tiene una cita y quiere ir despampanante como el Gran Rey que es. Nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de que esa cita es con Iwaizumi. Oikawa es un manojo de nervios, histeria y ansiedad. Makki sabe que es tiempo de hacer una intervención. Ser amigos es interceder antes del desastre. [Friendship] [Oneshot] [Insinuación Yaoi]


**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Insinuación yaoi. Oikawa en berrinche (? **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Nada más quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración. Cuando recién comencé a leer " _Confeti rosa_ " de Janet Cab le comenté en un review que me hubiera encantado hacer un fanfic de su propio fanfic porque en lo personal es uno de los mejores fanfics que hay, ese y " _Honne_ " de Rooss es como… dios. Perfección. Oh también el de Nitta Rawr y " _Bloody y cigarrettes_ ", dios tengo muchas debilidades en HQ!, pero volviendo al tema. Ella me dio autorización, no estoy plagiando nada, por el contrario, todo es una ficción que se me ocurrió mientras leía que Oikawa había ido con Makki a comprar un bonito pantalón para una cita que como algunos sabrán acabo en tragedia ¡Tragedia! (para más información lean " _Confeti rosa_ "). Igual no es necesario que hayan leído "Confeti rosa" para entender este oneshot, aunque sí deberían leer " _Confeti rosa_ ", es lectura obligada si amas el IwaOi.

Hace un año que iba a publicar esto. Sin embargo no lo hice por una u otra razón, pero hoy me he comido el capítulo 20 de " _Confeti rosa_ " y por Buda, he flipado hasta morir y aquí me tienen. Mi redacción no es tan buena como la de Janet que es una escritora a la cual admiro pero hago el intento. Disfruten la lectura, besitos.

 **Dedicatoria:** Obviamente, a **Janet Cab.** Su fic ha estado en momentos bastantes turbios. La lectura siempre me apacigua, _"Confeti rosa"_ , es de esas lecturas que por siempre recomendaré. Gracias por existir.

.

.

 **Ciclo de intervención**

 **By St. Yukiona.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologo**

 **Ciclo de intervención temprana:** Procedimiento desarrollado por D.I.F. (Instituto de Desarrollo Integral de la Familia) para minimizar el impacto negativo ante un ataque de ansiedad o agresividad de niños con algún nivel del síndrome de Asperger. Sin embargo, sus pasos son eficaces en ataques de ansiedad y episodios de agresividad en niños que no son diagnosticados con el antes mencionado síndrome.

Makki creyó que de algún día enfrentar Oikawa un episodio de ansiedad o agresividad, e Iwaizumi no se encontraba cerca sería útil aprender los pasos del _Ciclo de intervención temprana._

 **Capítulo único**

Makki siempre había sido el más racional y aparentemente también el más tranquilo del grupo. Aunque el hecho que fuera del tipo pasivo y calmo no significaba que no tuviera sus momentos estelares, inclusive después de Oikawa, él era el siguiente en sugerir ideas que en la mayoría de los casos terminaba en desgracia dentro del extenso vocabulario de Iwaizumi: como el día en que sugirió ir a columpiarse a los juegos infantiles del centro comercial después de ver Toy Story y los de seguridad los siguieron a los cuatro (Oikawa, Makki, Iwaizumi y él) por ser sospechosos de pedofilia al pasar tiempo en el área recreativa para niños, Iwaizumi había sido interrogado por el hombre que representaba la ley y tuvo que presentar su carnet de estudiante para que no se lo llevaran preso pues de los cuatro es el que parecía más maleante con su cara de pocos amigos. _"¿Ves, Iwa-chan? Deberías sonreír un poco más",_ había dicho Oikawa ganándose una buena zurra. O como cuando jugando entre cerveza y cerveza le dijo a Matsukawa: " _Deberíamos besarnos_ " y se habían besado sólo porque fue una brillante idea. Tenía suerte que Issei no fuera Iwaizumi, o peor, Tooru, pues de haber sido cualquiera de ellos la relación se hubiera complicado a extremos insospechables o hubiese terminado con un par de dientes rotos. Mattsun sólo accedió a mecer su lengua contra la suya y empujarse hasta el límite, repitiendo la hazaña cada vez que bebían y reírse cómplice cuando sus ojos se cruzaban estando sobrios.

Inclusive Hanamaki había sospesado que la relación de los cuatro funcionaba bien por la personalidad distinta entre unos y otros. De hecho, funcionaba perfecta y seguiría funcionando aunque Oikawa e Iwaizumi terminaran por volverse novios y luego terminaran y luego volvieran a salir y después terminaran de nuevo repitiendo ese ciclo sin fin que las parejas que tienen que estar juntas repite, concluyen y reinventa hasta que uno de los dos involucrados se cansa y se queda ahí. Casados para la eternidad. Para Makki el que iba a ceder más rápido que tarde iba a ser el Iwa-chan de Oikawa. ¿Por qué? Simple, después de él, Iwa-chan era el más certero. No es que Mattsun fuera un idiota nivel Oikawa, no para nada. Pero ciertamente Mattsun estaba dentro de los parámetros normales de idiotez, Oikawa era un caso especial. Digno de investigación si se lo preguntaban a él o a su madre quién había quedado prendada del niño bonito del Seijoh desde la primera vez que había pisado su casa con un: " _Lo siento, señora Hanamaki, no fue mi intensión que Takahiro-kun llegara a las tres de la mañana porque lo obligué a quedarse en mi casa practicando los saques, es que sus saques apestan_ ".

Encantador y escalofriante.

Eso fue en el tiempo en que Oikawa y él apenas hablaban y efectivamente lo había hecho que fuera hasta su casa para entrenar. La convivencia se hizo amistad, y la amistad en amor fraternal. Hanamaki admiraba a sus contemporáneos pero admiraba mucho más a Iwaizumi por el dominio que poseía sobre Oikawa, éste una rara especie en peligro de extinción: Un genio.

" _Si no controlas a un genio, encontrará la forma de acabar consigo mismo"_ había dicho su madre que era psicóloga. Desde entonces el respeto que sentía por el _As_ había ido sólo en incremento.

Hanamaki durante su escuela media no tuvo grandes amistades, había coincidido en varios partidos de práctica y oficiales con Matsukawa pero no fue hasta su primer año de preparatoria que se postró de frente y dijo con voz firme y varonil: "Mi nombre es Matsukawa", después el " _Matsun"_ calzó en su propia boca como algo natural. No tan natural y correcto como el _"Iwa-chan"_ de Oikawa. Y ahí estaba nuevamente la admiración.

Las cosas se dieron lentamente, como se dan los frutos de los árboles, y hablar sobre cómo llegó al punto de sonreírle a Oikawa de manera simple y sincera en vez de forzada y proclive al rechazo sería un tema largo y tedioso de explicar, lleno de dramas personales, cuestión de superación personal y confianza en sí mismo. Un punto de peligro máximo donde el de cabello rosa estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla y seguir adelante en su vida llevándose bonitos recuerdos sobre la preparatoria y el equipo de volley al que perteneció un día, sin embargo, fue una mano la que le sostuvo del hombro y pronunció sin dobles intenciones: _"Tú también eres importante para que yo pueda ganar, eres parte de los seis, eres parte del equipo"._ No fue amor instantáneo ni mucho menos, solo la semilla que se plantó y germinó al punto que tres años después estaba ahí. Sentado. Con su rostro entre sus manos y las mejillas sonrojadas. El frío siempre hacía de las suyas en su piel.

Habían quedado de verse a las cinco pero eran cinco cuarenta, alguna cosa habría pasado sí o sí, o quizás Oikawa se quedó rezagado frente al espejo considerando no salir por la pequeña herida en la boca, para diversión de Makki, muchas veces Oikawa era mucho más obseso que una señorita, pero le gustaba que cuidará tanto de su imagen. Era una especie de celebridad con la que había estado viviendo los tres últimos años convirtiéndolo en una especie de criatura inmune a las propias celebridades, al grado que una vez vio a Shiina Ringo en Tokio y no se le abalanzó como el resto hacia ella porque tenía una celebridad en casa y quizás Shiina tenía un Iwa-chan que le daba con cojones por ser tan descuidada y abierta con sus fans. Quién sabe.

—¡Makki! —la sonrisa resplandeciente de Oikawa lo cegó, por más tiempo que tuvieran siendo amigos, ésta siempre le parecía la más hermosa de la vida. Aunque entre sus sonrisas favoritas, había hecho un top-ten con Mattsun sobre cuáles eran las mejores. La número uno sin lugar a duda era la que daba cuando anotaba un punto sobre algún equipo que le shubiera estado tocando las narices. Como cuando le anotaban punto a Karasuno o a Ushijima. Nada se igualaba a esa sonrisa. Al menos no hasta que estuvieron de frente comiendo un aperitivo haciendo tiempo para que la tienda a la que pretendían ir dejará de tener tanta gente. Era la hora de la salida de las preparatorias y lo más probable es que estuviera abarrotada de estudiantes.

—¿Entonces es una cita? —preguntó el pelirrojo moviendo su sándwich de un lado a otro, Oikawa le ha sacado la verdura para comerla él porque le resultó innovador como la saltean antes de ponerla en dos tristes pedazos de pan. Hanamaki no lo detuvo pues él había comido antes de salir de casa y fue cuando Oikawa se chupaba los dedos después de engullir un pedazo de lechuga que desvió la mirada.

Algo dentro de Makki hizo corto circuito, enarcando la ceja y suspirando.

 _"Así que es eso"_ , pensó. Oikawa regresó la mirada y sus ojos siguieron delatándolo. _"Algo así"_ , dijeron castaños sin que su boca se moviera solo para masticar y Hanamaki afirmó lentamente mientras se recargaba del asiento tomando su sola de dieta y dándole un sorbo largo. No jugaba el vóley de forma más "profesional", por decirlo de algún modo como Oikawa o Iwaizumi, pero sí que se había quedado con los hábitos alimenticios sanos, le gustaba como estaba su cuerpo y quería que permaneciera así más tiempo.

Ir a comprar el pantalón, fue la premisa con que lo sacó de casa y está bien, Hanamaki no hace mucho ahora que casi no se ven, sin embargo está seguro que hay más cosas. Oikawa quizás no es un tipo totalmente independiente, pero si hay algo en lo que poca gente, o casi nadie, le permiten opinar es sobre su ropa, a menos que fueras Miranda Prietsly, aún recordaba lo ofendido que estaba Oikawa el día que leyó en un blog un post donde reseñaban la película, iracundo especifico que en realidad Miranda en la película casi no uso Prada, sino Donna Karan, una marca igual o quizás más exclusiva que Prada. Así que el hecho que le pidiera a él ayuda para elegir un pantalón para una "salida" con Iwaizumi lo dejó un poco en cuatro.

Aunque fue al momento en que entraron a la tienda que notó los hombros tensos y la espalda demasiado recta del capitán, irguiendo su total de altura y haciéndolo parecer un coloso, un gigante. Hanamaki suspiró.

Usualmente el que lo tranquilizaba y lo metía en cintura era Iwaizumi, pero si Iwaizumi era el causante de ese estrés, sólo faltaba una cosa que hacer. Entonces las pláticas que Takahiro había tenido con su madre después de su trabajo por fin iban a tener un significado más allá del morbo profesional: "Un ciclo de intervención, un ciclo de intervención rápido".

Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para hacer que caminara con él hacia el área de ropa de hombres. La tienda con su luz color amarilla te cegaba, hacía relucir el piso que era liso con una capa de abrillantador dando la sensación de ultralimpieza, pero agregando las esferas doradas y plateadas que colgaban del techo como ornato y los maniquíes en poses atrevidas también suspendidas sobre sus cabezas volvían todo psicodélico y _chic._ El área de hombres tenía ese aire sofisticado que los tíos no deberían tener. Entrar ahí era toda una experiencia y Hanamaki no se sentía menos hombre pero claro que le entraba el gusanito de caminar cuadrado y recto porque los tíos que había ahí todos parecían sacados de revista de moda. Cuando giró su mirada buscando a Oikawa lo ve emberrinchado con un pobre dependiente señalando que en la etiqueta del pantalón que había cogido decía color azul, y ese del textil era azul cerúleo. ¿Qué clase de tienda era esa?

—Vale, vale… no todos vieron "The devil wears Prada" —intervino Hanamaki disculpándose con el dependiente que quizás acostumbrado le hizo una reverencia regalándole una sonrisa y yendo hacia el siguiente desastre. Lo llevaba de los hombros y sentía a Oikawa más tenso, iba en aumento esa desesperación.

—Es que debe ser perfecto, Makki, perfecto.

—Lo sé, capitán, lo sé —inquirió aún empujándolo de vuelta a los pantalones quitándole el de la discordia de las manos. Era tiempo de actuar definitivamente u Oikawa terminaría con un colapso nervioso.

 **Paso 1: Ser positivo.**

Ser amigo de Oikawa Tooru era tener siempre la mente lo suficiente clara y dispuesta a cualquiera de sus ocurrencias, a menos que fueras Iwaizumi, sí eres Iwaizumi es mejor que des por hecho que la vas a pasar mal, porque aunque la estés pasando bien, la pasaras mal y terminarás llorando en posición fetal en tu vida madura en el diván de un psicólogo. Matsukawa y Hanamaki habían decidido hacer un pequeño ahorro para cooperar con la terapia cuando llegara el momento en que Oikawa le botará los estribos a Iwaizumi, y si antes de eso se casaban pues usarían ese dinero para el divorcio que seguramente se daría a las horas cuando Oikawa soltará alguna ocurrencia lo suficiente gorda que obligara a Iwaizumi a dimitir de la unión.

Es más, en una ocasión realmente habían tenido una pequeña alcancía, lo más memorable fue durante segundo año: colocaban 100 yenes cada uno cada vez que Oikawa hacía enojar a Iwaizumi, al terminar el año ellos patrocinaron la salida anual de fin de año a Disneyland porque habían juntado una buena suma, obviamente jamás le explicaron a los dos involucrados que habían hecho dinero ahorro a costillas del enojo de Iwaizumi y el desdén de Oikawa.

Otro detalle que nadie podía dejar pasar por alto para ser, mínimo, seguir de Oikawa era tener que ser positivo y confiar ciegamente en él. Al menos para Hanamaki que junto con Mattsun representaban un público neutro trataban de ser positivos siempre a las decisiones que Oikawa tomara así como a las peleas, hasta las más grandes, que tuviera con Iwaizumi. Ser positivo a que su rendimiento siempre estaría en mejoramiento y aunque la novia con la que más había durado lo dejará, ser positivo a que estaría en forma para el entrenamiento y dar lo mejor de sí. En caso contrario, Iwa-chan era el que intercedía y lo hacía regresar a sus cabales. En todo caso, no estaba Iwa-chan con ellos en esa tienda y a Hanamki sólo le quedaba pensar en que todo iba a resultar, y que sería útil.

Miró alrededor mientras que Oikawa como poseso desacomodaba todo un anaquel de pantalones caquis reseñando lo mucho que odiaba ese color y como se perdía con su tono de piel, dando la sensación de desnudez, _"¿Qué crees que va a decir Iwa-chan si me ve llegar con un pantalón color caqui? Va a creer que voy desnudo y lo va a malinterpretar"_ se quejaba furioso lanzando por los aires las piezas de ropa. El pelirrojo tomó tres piezas de diferentes estanterías y revisó las tallas, eran las de Oikawa. Le tocó el hombro y le ofreció las opciones.

—Son el color que dicen ser en la etiqueta, además se ven bien en las revistas donde las anunciaron —dijo mostrando de paso su celular, se había preparado con un plan de contingencia desde que había recibido el nombre de la tienda y el motivo por el cual Oikawa quería que sólo ellos dos se reunieran.

Vio la duda en los ojos de Oikawa y él sólo se repetía. _"Ser positivo, ser positivo, un puente de comunicación, ser positivo"._ Tooru arrugó la nariz, y Hanamaki seguía sosteniendo su celular y los pantalones.

Después de medio minuto, el mayor tomó lo que su amigo le ofreció y pronto estuvieron los dos en vestidores.

 **Paso 2: Evita decir no.**

Cuando salió Oikawa por décima vez del vestidor a Hanamaki le quedaban como tres opciones que entregarle. El chico que atendía vestidores había desertado de la tarea de entregar un número con la cantidad de piezas que el castaño se llevaba adentro en la sexta pieza y había deliberado que ese par de adolescentes no eran la clásica calaña ladrona de tiendas de marca que rondaban muy frecuentemente en la zona.

Su madre decía que había que dejar que los niños genios en crisis, debías de dejar que sacaran todo, se cansaban y era cuando atacaba el siguiente pasó. A esas alturas resultaba ser bastante útil. Haberle dicho "no" a alguna de las opciones que Oikawa le presentaba hubiera sido sinónimo de una letanía en su contra: " _Es porque crecí como dos centímetros_ ", " _mira el volumen en músculo que ahora tienen mis muslos", "Esto no está no está lo suficiente ajustado_ ", y Hanamaki con paciencia sólo respondía con simpleza: " _No tiene que ver tu altura, llega bien al tobillo", "Creo que tus muslos son increíbles y está lo suficiente ajustado_ ".

—¡Pero quizás a Iwa-chan no le gusta cómo se me ve! —chilló mientras desfilaba con un pantalón rosado.

Hanamaki no tenía problema por el color pero torció los labios. "No creo que tenga problemas con cómo te ves", pero se cayó y suspiró.

—Iwaizumi seguramente sólo se meterá un poco con el color, y ya, un tema de conversación.

—¡Es porque soy yo! —dijo en total histeria—. ¡Si tú usaras un pantalón de este color no te diría nada!

¿Cómo le decía que "no" sin que sonará a un "sí"? Aunque en realidad no quería decir "No", pero todo jugaba en su contra y cualquier palabra salida de su boca se tornaría en su contra, Oikawa era experto en reversar la situación, rascó su nuca y desvió su mirada. Era cierto que Iwaizumi haría alusión al pantalón rosa pero no pasaría de ello de eso estaba seguro Makki, aunque por la actitud reacia y brava que seguramente le duraría hasta el día siguiente a Oikawa -sino lograba controlarse- tomaría las bromas de Iwa-chan de la peor manera y terminaría provocando el apocalipsis, Matsukawa y él terminarían por ser espectadores de un ir y venir hasta que la situación se resolviera. Podía ver a Iwaizumi blandiendo espada y escudo para lidiar con aquello: comentarios malintencionados con doble significado y una sarta de desprecios que se tendría que tragar el moreno por una inconsistencia, sin embargo Makki giró su miradaa encontró otros pantalones. Cogió el primero y lo mostró al castaño.

Éste contuvo la respiración y bufó entrando al cambiador. Hanamaki pudo respirar con calma. Era un pantalón azul marino de vestir.

 **Paso 3: Ignora la conducta inadecuada.**

El pantalón tuvo una aceptación positiva, pero llegó entonces la parte difícil: una camisa que fuera a juego con el pantalón. Y si Hanamaki dudó en algún momento del infierno, ahora sabía que era real y estaba en él. Caminaron dando vueltas en círculos durante quince minutos y Oikawa se aferraba en rechazar una a una de las sugerencias que daba su acompañante. Pronto una chica, atraída por el deslumbrante aura de elite que desprendía Oikawa, llegó hasta ellos ofreciendo su ayuda.

—Una camisa de vestir —dijo Makki cuando notó que Tooru simplemente ignoraba su política de siempre ser amable con las personas, sobre todo con las chicas y decidió seguir de largo. La dependiente no se inmuto ante el evidente rechazo del castaño y se ofreció amablemente hasta una zona donde había una mesa con pilas de camisas de vestir dobladas a la perfección. Mostró diferente diseños y Oikawa rechazaba uno tras otro.

—Este es sumamente popular y un modelo hace poco combinó esta misma camisa con el pantalón que lleva —inquirió la señorita sosteniendo una camisa color ocre. Oikawa lo valoró y después negó rotundamente.

—Creo que se ve bien —señaló el pelirrojo tomando él la pieza.

—¡Pero es Iwa-chan! ¡Con él nada es suficiente! ¡Es un egoísta! Y siempre es violento… y… —se cruzó de brazos—. No me gusta —espetó tomando la camisa que le habían mostrado dejando de lado ésta. De hecho, la cogió de vuelta sólo para tirarla en el montón junto al resto de las otras camisas. La chica que había estado adorando la perfección de esas largas pestañas y ese rostro pequeño con sus ojos grandes y castaños se vio totalmente sorprendida, hasta confundida por el repentino ataque.

—Hmp… es Iwaizumi —fue todo lo que le contestó Makki al tanto recogía la camisa para doblarlo con tranquilidad y dejarla con el resto, el pelirrojo sonrió a la chica con su calma natural y siguió caminando hacia otro anaquel. Tomó una camisa color caqui con pequeños detalles marrones y la mostró a Tooru que contuvo la respiración.

—¡Caqui no! ¡Te hace parecer que vas desnudo, Makki! —chilló Tooru siguiéndolo de cerca y arrebatándole la camisa que el otro había tomado sólo para que éste volviera a coger otra pieza de la torre muy bien ordenada de camisas y Tooru repitió la acción de arrebatar con violencia la prenda de las manos largas y pálidas del menor. La acción se repitió unas seis veces, pero el patrón ahora era sin diálogos, los "peros" se le habían acabado a Tooru y solo le quitaba con violencia las camias a Takahiro por la simple acción de quitarle lo que veía.

A la dependiente le recordó a un bebé que buscaba llamar la atención de su madre pero no dijo nada cuando se encontró siendo observada por el pelirrojo que le sonreía con parsimonia. Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se retiró dejando a los clientes elegir por ellos mismos. Makki, en cambio, dejó de tomar camisas y le tiró una blanca en la cara al mayor que se la arrancó y a punto de decir algo se quedó con la boca sellada.

—¿Iwaizumi? —preguntó Hanamaki al teléfono que tenía pegado a su oreja.

¿En qué momento se había comunicado Iwa-chan con Hanamaki y por qué hablaba con él?

 **Paso 4: Ser lo menos intrusivo posible, pero captar su atención.**

El dúo se quedó sentado en una de las bancas que había sobre el pasillo principal de aquella tienda, más que de ornato, las banquitas tenían puertos usb y conexiones de luz para poner a cargar tu teléfono, hacer un break en las compras para después seguir con las energías renovadas. En todo caso el par se sentó mientras Hanamki hablaba por teléfono con el moreno, Oikawa pudo seguir su camino, sin embargo se quedó ahí, quieto a lado del teñido con los ojos como platos con toda la atención sobre él. Los nervios se lo comían y el pantalón entre sus manos sufría debido a que era estrujado. Tendría que plancharlo al llegar a casa porque ya lo había llenado de arrugas. Podía ver claramente a Iwaizumi limpiando su auto por dentro, quizás cepillando las alfombras o sacudiendo los tapetes que usaba para que no se manchara la misma alfombra pues le había informado a Makki que aseaba su auto, aunque una punzada atravesó a Oikawa cuando Hanamaki le preguntó por qué e Iwa-chan repuso un simple: " _Un compromiso importante"_. Makki, como buen amigo, empezó a joder a Iwa-chan hasta que le cortó el rollo con una de sus floridas amenazas y la conversación se desvió.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Makki cuando el moreno cuestionó sobre lo que hacía. El teñido miró al castaño que hizo señas erráticas—. Vine a comprar unas cosas… ¿Qué sí he visto a Oikawa? —Los ojos del mayor se abrieron tantos que el menor estuvo seguro se podían salir—. Para nada, hablamos por Line en la mañana, nada más, quedó en prestarme las películas de los bichos esos para que mi mamá las vea, dice que no puede ser posible que mi madre no conozca a "Alien" —dijo bromista soltando una suave carcajada—. Sí. Sí, obsesivo, no seas tan malo con él.

Tuvo la intensión de tirar abajo todos los anaqueles y hacer una demostración de destrucción total pero se contuvo al instante en que Hanamaki le acarició la cabeza dándole algunas palmadas y señalándole los vestidores y después la camisa que habían estado viendo antes. Seguía con el oído pegado al teléfono como si esperara a que Iwaizumi hablara diciendo alguna otra cosa que seguramente sería un insulto cariñoso y moliente hacia Oikawa..

Oikawa con ojos grandes entendió perfectamente la orden y a regaña dientes accedió caminando hacia la dirección señalada, el pelirrojo lo seguía de cerca, pisándole los talones.

 **Paso 5: Utilizar reforzadores sociales.**

—¿Pero te habló de mí? —era curiosa la situación. Makki caminaba a lado de Oikawa, se dirigían hacia las cajas para pagar. Un pantalón azul marino y una camisa de vestir blanca, la chamarra o abrigo lo tenía en casa el castaño.

Ante la pregunta el teñido alzó los hombros, Oikawa alzó las cejas y estuvo a punto de volver a despotricar pero Makki alzó el dedo como presionando un botón que desactivaba el ataque nuclear que podía llegar a ser el armador.

—Te lo diré después de que salgamos de aquí —explicó y los ojos de Oikawa se iluminaron por breve momentos asintiendo obediente.

El camino directo hacia las cajas fue tranquilo, cada vez que el mayor tenía las negras intenciones de hacer emerger nuevamente algún ataque de la ansiedad pre-cita, un síntoma inusual pero que ocurría a los adolescentes –aunque no sabía sí era usual en Oikawa con cada cita que había tenido- utilizaba como soborno la información sobre la plática sostenida con Iwa-chan. Increíble el modo en que se movía el mundo, en lo fácil que era sofocar el fuego con el producto adecuado.

El fuego químico no se extinguía con agua, así como el fuego eléctrico o el fuego-fuego. El ser humano era capaz de destruir, pero también de intervenir para evitar esa destrucción. Oikawa estaba tensó. Eso lo sabía Makki. Quizás Mattsun hubiese actuado de alguna otra manera que también habría funcionado sin problema, porque todos eran amigos y buscaban la forma de apoyarse, pero existía cierta conexión que Makki podía descifrar y que dudaba que Oikawa hubiese notado ya. Estaban en una misma posición que latía y dolía por incertidumbre y temor de aventarse al vacío.

Iniciar algo, fuese lo que fuese, siempre era saltar al vacío sin saber si encontrabas picos o plumas en el fondo.

Al llegar a la caja Makki dejó un juego de audífonos que encontró en un anaquel de pasada, estaban económicos a pesar de la tienda, tuvo que pegarle a Oikawa para que dejara sobre la barra donde estaba la caja registradora para que dejara la ropa, sin embargo, al ver hacia donde la mirada del mayor se dirigía suspiró de forma cansada.

Una pareja se comía la boca con la ansiedad del hambriento ante el pan. No era una escena anormal, aunque sí desagradable, entonces Makki quiso saber lo que Oikawa pensaba. Quiso saber sí él también se había preguntado sobre la textura de una boca sobre la suya, y no hablaba del suave roce de los labios femeninos, sino el golpe seco y brusco de boca igual a la suya, con manos grandes y firmes sosteniéndolo. ¿Estaba Oikawa consciente de lo que significaba la cita que tendría al día siguiente? ¿O sólo era una respuesta visceral a una curiosidad propia de la juventud? Un experimento con el mejor amigo de la infancia, no creía que para Iwaizumi fuese el caso, pero Oikawa era un emperador al que difícilmente se le negaba algo.

 **Paso6: Dar instrucciones claras, concretas y sencillas.**

—No lastimes a Iwaizumi —soltó franco y directo mirando al frente. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las jardineras del centro comercial, comiendo un helado. Las bolsas de las compras entre ellos, protegiéndolas de algún modo. Él no se movió pero sintió la mirada penetrante y desconcertada de Oikawa. "¡¿Perdón?!" gritaba todo el lenguaje corporal del más alto. Aunque los ojos aceituna no podían despegarse de una viejecita que más al frente limpiaba las mejillas de su nieto con una servilleta bordada, desde donde estaban no podía identificar qué decía el bordado, seguramente las siglas de su nombre o algún escudo familiar, eran lo normal para las ancianas, así como lo normal para Oikawa era salir con chicas y después solo desvanecerse, difuminarse entre sonrisas, ilusión y encantadoras excusas.

No había sido reproche, ni amenaza, ni nada por el estilo. Fuese lo que fuesen a hacer Oikawa e Iwaizumi, Issei y él habían acordado apoyarlos, ser amigos para siempre y jamás ser enteramente hombres como para reconocer que ese lazo que compartían iba más allá que la camarería, o declararse, huir a San Francisco para casarse y morir de viejos. Ambos eran sus amados Oikawa e Iwaizumi, y los dos tenían altos índices de salir lastimados. Aquellas palabras solo fueron un reforzamiento concreto. Iwaizumi no era un genio, era un humano, y Takahiro estaba seguro que ya sabía de antemano que sufriría de hacerle daño a Oikawa _, un daño diferente al que le ocasionaba cada tanto,_ claro.

—No planeo lastimar a nadie, sólo vamos a salir a cenar, y ya… —se excusó Oikawa al darse cuenta que el teñido no iba a agregar nada más a su comentario—. Es decir… salimos todo el tiempo, los cuatro, a veces tú y yo, como ahorita, o a veces Mattsun y yo, o Mattsun e Iwa-chan, o Iwa-chan y tú, es lo mismo pero —decía atropelladamente manteniendo inerte el helado al que apenas le había dado dos lamidas y empezaba a derretirse pero sin ocasionar grande desastre—. Es algo muy natural, y obviamente que vine a comprar ropa porque ya no tengo, crecí y no me queda y no podemos entrar a un restaurante cinco estrellas usando el chándal deportivo y tenis, aunque seguramente Iwa-chan va a flipar cuando se lo diga, pero es algo muy natural y no voy a lastimar a Iwa-chan, yo sería incapaz de eso —prosiguió sin que sus ojos abandonaran el gesto sereno del contrario.

Makki suspiró, cansado. No se podía estar de otra manera en una situación así. Oikawa se seguía quejando, seguía hablando y seguía justificándose. ¿Justificándose qué? ¿El que le gustara Iwaizumi? ¿El que le gustara otro hombre y que éste fuera su mejor amigo que bebía las mieles y los vientos del mundo? Era el único que no lo notaba y ahora que era consciente de sí mismo estaba en un caos que sería mayor al bigbang cuando todo eclosionara entre ellos, porque iba a ocurrir, Mattsun y él estarían ahí para soportarlos a ambos.

Mientras el bonito rostro de Oikawa se distorsionaba por las muecas producto de su frustración y autocompasión Makki pensó en Iwaizumi. El mayor de ese dúo siempre había sido el más maduro, no se desmeritaba a Oikawa, había liderado sabiamente a un equipo de adolescentes hormonales por dos años, pero pensó en lo mucho que Iwaizumi había tenido que padecer porque a Makki nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que a Iwaizumi lo habían perdido de la heteronormativa hacía años, incluso antes de conocerlos.

Lo supo el día en que Mattsun, cuando no eran los _Fantabulosos,_ sino banales compañeros de equipo, y éste cogió del cuello a Oikawa y le despeinó el cabello. El modo casi bestial en que Iwaizumi le tiró el balón con el que estaba directo a la espalda del castaño produciendo un ruido sordo, hizo que a Mattsun y a él le quedara más que claro la petición implícita en esa amenaza: **No toquen a Oikawa.** Después descubrieron todos que la forma de comunicación entre Oikawa e Iwaizumi era que el primero le tocaba los cojones al segundo para que le reventara las bolas. En todo caso. Makki sólo suspiró y sintió pena por el mayor.

—Oikawa —lo interrumpió—. Está bien.

Y el helado cayó en mares dulces hasta el frío pavimento. El gesto de Oikawa se volvió trémulo y sus ojos confundidos no podían leer esa expresión tan calmada, tan normal de su amigo.

 **Paso 7: Premiar los avances del individuo, recordando que no debe tener muchos estímulos.**

—Es que hay… —Oikawa se apresuró llevándose sus manos hasta su rostro y cubriéndose sus mejillas, su nariz, su boca. Estaba hundiéndose y la mirada desesperada que lanzó a su amigo le hizo comprender lo básico y esencial: No quiero lastimarme, no quiero lastimar a Iwa-chan, no quiero lastimar a nadie.

No lo dijo.

¿Pero qué no las mejores promesas eran esas en las que no había palabras a las cuales verse obligadas a sujetarse para cumplirse? ¿No eran esas en las que los hechos hablaban por encima de cualquier juramento?

Makki se acercó y acarició con suavidad la cabeza castaña, y acomodó atusando el cabello ajeno que se había desacomodado gracias al repentino movimiento que el otro había hecho, una retracción, un reflejo de defensa para no permitir que otros lo agredieran, pero Makki no estaba ahí para recriminarlo o reprocharle, estaba para intervenirlo, darle comprensión y ofrecerle una mano, un balón seguro para que pudiera jugar con confianza. Eso es lo que hacían los amigos, los verdaderos. Makki terminó de acomodar el cabello, dejándolo tal y como la perfección de Oikawa Tooru lo exigía.

—Estás cansado, Oikawa, estás muy cansado… deberías descansar. Deberías descansar un montón y después… seguir adelante —sonrió Hanamaki, resplandeciente, sincero.

A Tooru la sonrisa le tembló suavemente y se acortó la distancia para abrazar a su amigo, hundir su rostro en su cuello y aspirar con fuerza. Un olor familiar. En dosis mayores podría calmarlo, el aroma de Iwaizumi y su presencia eran más eficaces, pero Hanamaki también transmitía paciencia y sopor. El pelirrojo acarició la espalda ajena, sintiendo las vértebras, contó una, dos, tres, y después un par de palmadas, el cuerpo de Oikawa se volvió trémulo y lo apretó un poco más contra sí.

—Descansa un montón, y sólo después da el siguiente paso, capitán, nadie lo va a juzgar. Haga lo que tenga que hacer —no necesitaba saber nada más y Oikawa lo agradeció totalmente.

Estaba seguro que jamás encontraría mejores amigos que los que él poseía. Amigos que escuchaban y no requerían más explicaciones, Hanamaki no era como Iwaizumi que con una mirada podía casi adivinar lo que cruzaba por su mente, pero tampoco presionaba como cualquier otra persona por saber qué estaba ocurriendo, lo dejaba ir a su ritmo y después solo le escuchaba cuando estuviera listo. Quizás nunca lo iba a estar o quizás a los cinco minutos de despedirse lo estaría. ¿Quién iba a saberlo? Lo único que tenía en mente en ese instante es que tal cual estaban podía respirar con calma y tranquilidad.

Después del abrazó que duro algunos minutos mientras el exceso de llanto se controló, Oikawa sorbió la nariz y se sentaron en una de las bancas que había en las inmediaciones, Makki dejó a Oikawa sólo un par de minutos, y regresó con dos barquillos nuevos, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla.

—¿Quieres el de confeti rosa o el de purpurina en forma de estrellas? —preguntó sonriendo ofreciendo ambos a su capitán. El pantalón azul que usaría el castaño para la cita descansaba junto a ambos.

Había sido un buen día.

.

Al llegar a casa dejó su mochila sobre el sillón, pero la quitó enseguida cuando vio a su madre salir de la cocina con el teléfono pegado al oído haciéndole señas en dirección a la mochila. Se acercó a ella porque la mujer se lo exigía y dejó un efusivo beso en la frente de su hijo, hacía dos días que no lo veía por estar en el hospital donde trabajaba. Hanamaki le regresó el beso sinceramente avergonzado y trotó de dos en dos por los escalones. Prendió el televisor y después sacó su móvil, lo puso a cargar y miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había pegado junto a su closet las fotografías que tenía ahí. En la mayoría de ellas aparecían los Fantabulosos. Su mirada seria se posicionó en Matsukawa después en Oikawa e Iwaizumi, volvió los ojos al primero y suspiró.

Sonrió de medio lado y cogió su móvil.

—¿Qué haces?, vengo de donde Oikawa… creo que esta vez sí se vuelven canon —las risas de Makki llenaron su habitación.

En algún momento quizás él también necesitaría un ciclo de intervención.

.

Notas finales: Hace un año, aproximadamente tomé un curso sobre niños NES, y me pareció que Oikawa presentaba algunos rasgos –quizás muy ligeros—de Asperger. Después dieron los "pasos a seguir" en caso de que el niño en el aula de clase presentará un episodio de ansiedad. De ahí nace la idea. No soy psicóloga pero trato con estos maravillosos niños, aprendo más de ellos que ellos de mí (tampoco soy maestra haha). Espero disfrutasen la lectura.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **St. Yukiona**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


End file.
